Hipster Trash
by pastel daisies
Summary: "Oh my God, Sasuke-kun, please do not quote an Arctic Monkeys' song. Just stop. Stop it right now." Kami, Uchiha Sasuke was such hipster trash. AU. Pure-crack. SasuSaku.


**ARTWORK COMMEMORATION: "Hipster Sasuke" drawn by 'CarrotCakeBandit' on DeviantART. PM for link if need be. If not, it's in their gallary.**

**A/N:** _I do not own the song 'R U Mine?' by Arctic Monkeys' nor do I own the fashion and paraphernalia that is associated with being a hipster. OR NARUTO. And no, I have nothing against hipsters. So don't flame me if you like Arctic Monkeys. Plus, I happen to like Starbucks and cheesy 80's movies thank you very much._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. : . HIPSTER TRASH . : . **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"__Oh my God, Sasuke-kun, please do not quote an Arctic Monkeys' song. Just stop. Stop it right now."_

* * *

Pale fingers pulled large, darkened Ray Bans over obsidian eyes ringed with dark circles. Arm hefted a rolled up mat under arm, clutching a coffee cup with the familiar green logo on it. Empty hand upturned to face, watch glinting in the sunlight as head looked down to the watch's face. A yawn formed as handsome lips parted, arm going up to cover said movement.

Only ten minutes late.

Converse clad feet thumped on the pavement in a quick, even pace, long legs extended in a large stride. Five minutes into the brisk walk, he reached his arrival. Fingers pulled on the metal bar that was the doorknob, glass door opening up, bell dinging quietly. He disappeared inside and kept his eyes trained on the environment head, not looking at the door numbers. He stopped at the correct one and perched his fingers on the door handle, aiming to slowly and quietly slip inside.

He did so, and closed the door shut behind him, basking in the quietness. Pale fingers pulled his Ray Bans onto the top of his head, palm going to the mat under his arm. He ignored the irritated glances and went to set down his coffee cup and unroll his mat, when a feminine voice cut through the silence.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

Obsidian eyes widened, lip twitched, hand gripping coffee cup clenched. He stood frozen, unwilling to meet the familiar face to voice. _No_, there was _no way_, he made sure that when he signed up for this, it was the _farthest _from where any of his friends would ever-

"_You do yoga?" _Came the voice once more, as astonished as the first remark.

Fuck.

* * *

**three days earlier**

* * *

"Come on, you gotta agree, the hottest ones are the taken ones-"

"I will do no such thing, you sick idiot."

"-I mean all the single ones are _always_ so ugly, they can't get a date right? Which is why you get the ones on a date right there and then. You look for the ones with sad faces, or with ugly dates, and then, teme, _then _you score."

"So Sakura is _ugly_?"

"Kami, teme, do you even listen? No. She can get a date quite easily."

Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to slowly raise his fist to his best friend and pummel the man into fresh pulp. Why had he let himself call, of guys in Konaha, of all _people_ in Konaha, his best friend? Such a mistake. He rubbed his temples, and nudged said man quickly with his knee, hoping to push the idiot off of his bed to make him shut up. But sadly, Naruto ignored his nudges, remained put, and decided to continue.

"So glad Kiba started this. Sooooo glad. He said it was the easiest way to pick up chicks, and he's right. We went to the movies yesterday and Kami, the theatre was _crawling_ with them. So hot, so sad, so.. needy. So Kiba made his choice, strode over while the beginning credits were starting, and struck up a conversation with her and bam! No more boyfriend, and a happy Kiba. Sasuke, you gotta try it. At least once. It'll be the highlight of your year, guaranteed, Naruto seal of approval."

Sasuke sighed louder, his leg nudging Naruto more persistently, hoping to push him off, but to no avail. "No." He said bluntly, and reached for his phone, yanking in his earphones. He was about to drown out Naruto's ridiculous conversation, when the blonde let out a long whine.

"Come on, teme, once, just for me! All you have to do is find a chick, deal her a line, take her on a date, seal the deal and you're home free!" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just speak." He said and put his headphones back in, pressing play. Somehow, even over the loud decibels of hard rock, Naruto's voice and continued conversation echoed in his ears.

"Sasuke, if you don't you're going to die a virgin." His lip twitched and he turned his music up louder. Bad decision.

"Of our entire group, you're the only virgin left!" Naruto yelled, and then waited for Sasuke to answer. Music turned off, headphones yanked out of ears, lips forming a line, teeth gritted. Naruto swallowed.

"_Repeat that."_ Sasuke ordered, watching the blond let out an awkward laugh, and rub his neck.

"Ah.. you're the only virgin..left in the... group?"

Very bad decision. Naruto found himself shoved off of Sasuke's very comfy bed, ass hitting the floor with a thud. He let out a small whimper and sat up, eager to avoid his best friends' increasing death glare. Bad move, Uzumaki, bad move.

"_Even Sakura?" _Sasuke gritted out, and Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. He was done for. Everyone in Konaha, and when Naruto said everyone, he meant baby through grandparents, knew that Sasuke Uchiha had the ultimate hots for Sakura Haruno, but was too chicken to even admit to it, let alone agree with himself that he did. His interactions with Sakura ranged from death glares to the occasional grunts. This wasn't counting his occasional mission to determine who her date for the week was, and the fact that said man somehow disappeared the night before the date, leaving Sakura to pull hairs and leave messages on her dates phone.

Of course, Sakura was no fool. She was indeed, head over heels for Sasuke, but she was smart to not push it. She instead, kept her time among other dates, and pushed back lingering feelings. She was eighteen and legally able to choose what she did and who she went out with. At least until Sasuke stepped in and her date mysteriously went missing.

In fact, her last words to Sasuke had been last week, after her last date had poofed into thin air the day before.

"Motherfucking _hipster trash_." She had jibed at him.

Because Sasuke had gone through a miniature (_gigantic_, snorted Naruto) culture change. He already owned two of the three Starbucks chains within the Konaha city limits, as well as a lovely pair of Ray Bans and a record player. The only thing that never changed, was his fondness for Sakura, even if he didn't admit to it. And that's why Naruto needed to get Sasuke laid, so he could stop looking like he had a pole up his ass.

"Even Sakura." He gulped, and braced himself for the beating of a lifetime. All that came was silence. Silence, and a dark aura. Oh Kami, here comes the sad, love songs playing on the record spinner, by a band no one knew about. But that didn't happen either. Naruto cracked open an eye and looked at his best friend, letting out a sigh of relief at Sasuke's apparent calmness. He stood up and sat on the bed next to his silent, best friend, mouth open to continue his previous conversation, when Sasuke cut him off.

"_With who?_"

Naruto slowly stood up and sat back on the floor, bracing himself once more to be beaten, his arms covering his head, ready for impact.

"Gaara." He said slowly, quietly. There was more silence.

And then came the beating.

* * *

She was sat in class when her phone beeped. She excused herself from the lecture hall, gathering up her pencils and notebook and headed out into the bright sunlight. She answered the call with a hiss, her fingers reaching for her sunglasses to cover her eyes from the sun.

"What?" She answered irritably. There was silence at the other end, and then a small whimper. Sounded like Naruto had been beaten up again. Immediately, she knew what was coming and she clutched the bridge of her nose, waiting for it.

"You lost your viriginity to _Gaara?" _Came the murderous tone through the phone, and Sakura sat down on the bench outside of the auditorium, leaning her head back. She sighed once more.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke-kun." She answered smugly, ignoring his growl. Naruto whimpered once more in the background.

"Stop beating Naruto up." She added, and waited for him to speak.

"I hold to my initial statement." He hissed, and she rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Just what exactly do you want me to say? Do you want me to approve or disprove your statement or do you want me to just say something random so you can rant to me about my own love life?" She heard him hitch in a breath.

"Whatever." He hung up. She cursed and locked her phone, shoving it in her back pocket. She felt bad for Naruto. Perhaps later she would bring him some flowers and a box of band aids to nurse his wounds. Honestly, she didn't even know what to say to Sasuke anymore. All he did was question her, scare away her dates (yes, she knew all about _that_) and get angry with her. She considered getting new friends, but instead chose to go back into her class.

* * *

"You just cracked a rib, teme, the least you could do is agree to go with me to pick up some chicks." Sasuke growled.

"You are an imbecile." He spat, and watched as Naruto nursed his bruises and stretched his legs. He fell back against Sasuke's pillows and closed his eyes. He was going to make the bastard go with him at least once. Maybe then he'd quit being such an asshole to Sakura. And release all of that tension that Sasuke precariously store in his little _virgin _body. He gritted his teeth.

"Once." He said. Sasuke frowned.

"No."

"One time. All you have to do is deliver one line. Girls swarm around you like flies anyways."

"No."

"One line. One movie. And then you get laid, it's not rocket science, teme." Sasuke sighed deeply and slammed his phone down on his bedside table.

"If I do, will you shut the hell up?" He debated. Naruto grinned, eyes still closed.

"Yes."

"Hn." Naruto's arms raised in victory.

"Alright, let's start with the basics on pick up lines. You can't go too smooth, or too hasty, you have to do a combination of the too.."

* * *

They were sat in the back of a night club, and Sasuke instantly regretted agreeing to Naruto's revolting offer. He kept his eyes on his phone as he attempted to have a conversation with Sakura, but she chose not to text him back, so it remained one sided. Naruto, however, leaned forward in his bar stool, and scanned the crowd. He cursed.

"Shit, usually this place is teeming with them, this is Kiba and I's regular spot! Tonight, not so much. Are you sure you didn't scare them off, teme?" he mused smugly, and was promptly kicked under the table by Sasuke's foot. He continued looking. His eyes approached the tables closest to the bar in the corner and he hit a revelation. There she was, all of the signs were there, her back hunched in sadness, lack of enthusiasm for the date in front of her, slow movements... it was perfect!

"Sasuke-teme! 10 o'clock by the bar!" He nudged his friend and pointed. Sasuke sighed and followed his eyes to land on said girl. A blonde, it looked like in the dim lighting in the strobe lights. He frowned.

"Dobe, I'm not-"

He was cut off as Naruto pushed him out of his seat and nudged him towards the couple. Naruto cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling over the music.

"Remember, teme! Get rid of the date first then hit home!" Sasuke's eye twitched. His hands found his pockets, as he approached the table. The girl's date caught his eye, saw the death glare he was being given and swallowed. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom, and the girl nodded, not protesting, but rather looking relieved by the movement of her back. Sasuke's lip twitched along with his eye. He could not believe he was about to do this. In his mind, he ran over all the possibilities for how to start a conversation, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, a barrage of pick up lines (very dirty _dirty _lines came to mind), thanks to Naruto's persistent teachings, and Sasuke let the first one he could think of slip.

"A-Are you an archaeologist? Because I've got a bone for you to examine." He said as huskily as possible. The girl swung around to meet his eyes. _  
_

"_Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura roared over the loud music. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh _fuck-"_

He was cut off by a kick to the balls.

* * *

Needless to say, after the experience at the night club, Sasuke swore off of girls for a few months, and found that his voice would refuse to stop cracking. He nursed his painful wound with a bag of ice to the crotch, collapsing on his bed. Naruto snickered from beside him, biting his lip. If Sasuke could form any sort of motions or thoughts right now, Naruto would be dead on a stake, ready for grilling. But all he could muster was a low growl.

Naruto's snickering slowly turned into a large laugh, and he found he couldn't stop it. His hands clutched his stomach.

"Ahaha.. teme, I can't believe you.. did the the line to.. Sakura-chan...ahaha.." Sasuke popped a vein, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"You _knew_ it was her." He spat accusingly at the laughing blond, but Naruto held up his hands innocently, still gasping for breath between giggles. Sasuke tried to tone down his blush, and pressed the ice pack closer to his wound, biting back a groan of pain.

"I-I swear, teme.. ah.. I thought it was a blonde chick, I didn't know.. Sakura-chan was on a date.." Sasuke frowned. He wanted to ask, to _demand of her,_ why the hell she was wearing a blonde wig on her date, but he decided to hold back his question, at least until she would talk to him again. After the blow was dealt, and Sasuke fell to his knees, holding his aching groin, Sakura had screamed profanities at him and disappeared from the club. He had sent her messages, which she promptly read and then ignored, and she never picked up the many calls he sent her. He sighed deeply.

"You're an asshole." He said accusingly to Naruto, who wiped his eyes to rid himself of his tears of laughter.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme, have a sense of humor, it was pretty funny, ah-"

"She was already mad at me." Sasuke spat, and sat up slowly, holding the ice pack to the wound, wincing. Jesus, when Sakura wanted to hurt a guy, she knew just how to do it and how much pressure to use. Kami, it was a pain.

"Don't worry, teme, she'll get over it, Sakura-chan doesn't hold grudges." Sasuke muttered a string of incoherent phrases, and Naruto grinned, plopping down on his bed next to his best friend. He patted Sasuke's arm, and his own arm shot off of the ice pack and shoved Naruto off of the bed with a triumphant smirk. Naruto let out a pained yelp.

"God dammit, teme!"

Sasuke's smirk widened.

* * *

During her lunch break while on her internship at the hospital, she checked her phone, and suddenly wished she hadn't.

_3 Missed Calls from: Sassy-cakes_

_10 New Voicemails_

_16 New Messages from: Sassy-cakes_

She sighed and quickly deleted the missed calls, and hesitated at the voice mails, deciding to listen to them later and then delete them. Then she dealt with the messages, her finger twitching over the 'open' button. She already knew what she would find, but it was worth a shot to make sure anyways.

**From: Sassy-cakes**

_**Sakura, answer your damned phone.**_

_**Sakura.**_

_**Hn. Annoying.**_

_**We need to talk about the other night.**_

_**Jesus, woman, answer your phone!  
**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Sakura.**_

_**Oi. Pinky. **_

_**Kami, I fucked up. Answer your phone, dammit. **_

_**Dobe is making me keep trying so hurry up and answer. **_

_**i'M GAY.**_

_**That last one was Naruto. Please ignore. **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**You are really annoying. **_

_**In a good way. **_

_**Why were you wearing a blonde wig to a date, anyways?**_

Her eye twitched as she read the last one over and over, debating whether or not to respond. Finally, she gave in and shoving a piece of her salad in her mouth with a crunch and poised her fingers over her phone to type out a response.

Sasuke's phone vibrated as he was walking home from class, and he jumped, pulling his phone out of his pocket quickly, looking at the recipient. He blushed and read the message, letting out a long sigh. He turned up his music and responded back quickly.

**From: Queen Sakura**  
_(A/N: Sorry, but my new obsession is with this whole Queen Sakura thing. It just suits her so well. And Sasuke doesn't seem to mind. :3)_

**_I wore it because it was the only way to go out on a normal date without a certain person scaring off my date. Which you still managed to do, by the way. Thanks, asshole. _**

**_._**

**From: Sassy-cakes**

_**You didn't exactly look happy on your date either way. **_

_**.**_

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**Screw you & stay out of my love life. **_

Sasuke bit his lip. Okay, maybe he had gone too far that time. Obviously it was something Sakura didn't want to talk about, _especially _with him. He sighed, and typed back quickly, his hand holding his phone within eyesight so he could see her response.

**From: Sassy-cakes**

_**I'm sorry, Sakura.**_

_**.**_

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**Eat a dick.**_

He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, giving up. He would have to make it up to her some other way it seemed. Which meant possibly asking the dobe for advice. His eye twitched. But then again, the last time he followed Naruto's advice, he landed in this situation, and his crotch still ached at the memory. He held off asking his best friend, and slowly began to come up with some form of apology.

Sakura on the other hand, slammed her phone down on the table and ran her fingers over her temples, letting out a long groan. God dammit, why did she have to love Sasuke so much? It was because of _him _that she didn't have a love life, his selfishness drove her to leading the life of a social outcast. And when she questioned him, cornered him on his actions, he never ever gave her a response, as if she didn't deserve it. She was so shocked to actually be able to go on a date the other night without interruptions (until Sasuke dealt the line), that she realized she was miserable going out with any guy but Sasuke.

It sucked.

She huffed and reached for her phone once more typing out another message to the boy who ruined her life.

Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket once more, his eyes widening at the message.

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**Eat two dicks & say you're sorry to my face. 8 pm; my place.**_

He pushed back a blush and quickly headed home, eager to find a way to make it up to her.

* * *

She was getting ready to head out with her friends, fixing her makeup in the mirror. The doorbell to her apartment rang and she frowned, looking at the time. He was early. She shrugged. Which was good, the quicker he said sorry, the faster she could get to her friends the restaurant. She tugged on the strap of her dress, fixing it, and went to the door. She opened it slowly and let him in, neither of them speaking. Sakura's eyes fell on the bundle of pink roses. She huffed. Damn right he better know his color meanings, there better be a hell of a lot of sympathy in his words-

"What-" She started, but was cut off by a warm pair of lips over hers. He tasted faintly of musk, spearmint and cinnamon. Her eyes widened, but her lips didn't respond against his. Her hands hung limply by her sides, as her mind began to process what was happening.

Cha! This was what she wanted all along, wasn't it? For Sasuke to kiss her? She smacked herself inwardly. No. He just barged into her house clutching roses and instead of apologizing to her for everything (which she deserved right now), he kissed her. A small ball of anger formed in her stomach, heating up her blood and she ripped her lips from his, slapping his cheek. His head snapped to the side, lips parted in shock.

"After all of the _shit _you've put me through, you think you can just kiss me and that will fix everything?" She spat bitterly, and Sasuke let out a breath, turning his head back to her. The roses hung limply in his arms between them, forgotten for the moment.

"I-I-" He started, but Sakura cut him off, shaking her head.

"Learn how to apologize properly." She took the roses from his arms, and his hands dropped to his sides. She put them down on the armoire by he door and grabbed her purse. She shoved him out of her apartment, locked the door behind them, and walked past him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She said gently not coldly, but sadly. He stood there, watching her leave, still in shock.

* * *

For the next day, there were no messages from Sasuke, no emails, voice mails, calls, nothing. She checked her phone, biting her lip. She had started to listen to his first voicemail from earlier, but felt sick and quickly closed it, deleting all of them. She set her phone down away from her as she pulled on her yoga pants and grabbed her bag. She picked up her rolled up yoga mat and left her house, deciding to head to the class early.

When she got there, she took a seat in the front, looking at the small amount of people already there too. She stretched and closed her eyes. She really needed to de-stress from this conflict with the hipster trash she called her friend. He was such an ass. She pulled her leg up and bent forward, closing her eyes, letting out a small, happy sigh.

The class started, and she was ten minutes into her little nirvana of stretches on her mat, when the door to the classroom opened. She smirked, wondering who of all people would get to class late, and peaked open an eye, her curiosity getting the better of her. She almost stumbled, loosing her balance on her left leg. She let out a small squeak.

Sasuke slipped into the classroom, a pair of Ray Bans perched in his hair, mat under his arm, Starbucks cup clutched in his fingers. Sakura bit back a laugh. Kami, this was _not _happening right now. It must be a dream. But then she began to realize the severity of the situation and she gawked.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _She said, ignoring the glare from the teacher and others at the sudden noise. Sasuke stopped what he was doing, frozen, eyes wide. He didn't look in her direction, but stared at the wall, his lips parted.

"_You do yoga?" _She bit out, still astonished. Sasuke swallowed and slowly but surely, backed out of the classroom, running into the door as he did. He quickly stepped out, shut the door behind him and disappeared. Sakura gaped, wondering if she had just imagined the event that took place.

Uchiha Sasuke doing _yoga?_

Then, she was in a fit of giggles.

* * *

He didn't even make it home, before his phone buzzed endlessly with a string of messages. He took the back way home, embarrassed, and looked at his phone, suddenly wishing he hadn't even signed up for yoga.

**From: The Dobe**

_**SASUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DID YOGA, 'TTEBAYO?**_

_**OMG THIS IS TOO FUNNY**_

_**KAMI I CAN'T BREATHE**_

_**OH MAN THE WHOLE OF KONAHA IS ABOUT TO HEAR THIS**_

_**WHEW**_

_**HINATA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME DOES YOGA**_

_**oh sorry, teme I meant to send that to Hinata**_

_**bUT STILL SO FUNNY I CAN'T BREATHE**_

Sasuke popped a vein and glared at the phone screen. Count on Sakura to humiliate him minutes after said event. He turned off his phone, ignoring the angry vibrations and shoved it in his pocket, continuing to walk home. He was just going to hide out in his room for a few days. At least until the messages died down and Naruto ran out of people to tell about this.

* * *

The next night, even against Sasuke's wishes, Naruto dragged the grumpy male out to another night club, claiming that he had set up a double date for them with Hinata and one of her college roommates. Sasuke had never told Naruto about his failed attempt at apologizing to Sakura, or the fact that he kissed her and she slapped him, so instead, he frowned deeper and pulled his beanie down over his bedhead.

He _had_ been sleeping when Naruto barged into his apartment, pocketing Hinata's bobby pin that he picked the lock with, and dragged him out of bed.

"Come on, teme, she's hella hot! Well not Sakura-chan level hot, but she's a solid 7 out of 10. Her name is Karin." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He wanted to pull his headphones out of his pockets right now and blast some good ol' Arctic Monkeys to drown out Naruto's voice. But instead, he grumbled, and let the dobe pull him towards the entrance to the club.

They were sat down at the bar, and Sasuke instantly regretted calling Naruto his best friend. This Kari, Carrie, Koral chick or whatever was rubbing her chest over his arm, batting her eyelashes horridly at his face, trying to get his attention.

"What's wrong with your friend, Naru? He looks so sad.." She pouted and stroked his face. Sasuke scowled and smacked her hand away, crossing his arms. Karin pouted and adjusted her glasses.

"He's no fun. You're lucky he's hot." She whimpered, and Sasuke fought the urge to gag.

Across the club, in the strobe lights, Sakura was dancing with Ino and TenTen, swinging her hips and getting lost in the music. After the song ended, she fanned herself with her hand, and pointed to the bar.

"I"m gonna go get a drink!" She yelled over the music to her friends, who nodded. She headed off of the dance floor, pushing past all of the sweaty bodies and approached the bar. She ordered a bottle of water and turned around to look around her. As she did, she caught sight of blonde hair and whiskers on the opposite side of the bar, and her heart fluttered. She saw Sasuke sat with his back to her, beanie hiding much of his precarious hairstyle, talking to Naruto and Hinata. Sakura smiled. Ever since the yoga class incident, she had tuned down her levels of anger for him. She raised her hand in a wave, and began walking over.

"Hey! Naruto! Sasuke-kun-" She stopped short, before they were within hearing distance, her words dying in her throat. Her hand dropped to her side limply. A tall redhead came over to their table and plopped herself down next to Sasuke, her hand on his knee, lips to his ear seductively. Sakura's smile dropped and she turned, walking away before she could form tears.

She denied him. _Of course _he would move on, she thought sadly.

When she turned around and went back into the crowd, Sasuke scowled larger and smacked Karin's hand off of his leg, and leaned away from her irritably.

"Stop." He said, and let out an agitated sigh. Karin pouted and leaned towards him once more. He shook his head and stood up, looking at Naruto, who had slung his arm around Hinata and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's stance in question.

"I'm going home." He said and promptly left, ignoring Karin's calls for him to come back.

* * *

On his way home, he pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, hesitating at Sakura's name. He pressed her number and sent her a message, honestly not expecting her to answer. But she did. And rather quickly, which shocked him.

**From: Sassy-cakes**

**_Can we talk?_  
**

**_._**

**From: Queen Sakura **

_**About what?**_

_**.**_

**From: Sassy-cakes**

**_About what happened the other night._  
**

**_._**

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**I still deserve an apology from you, Sasuke-kun. And also, shouldn't you be enjoying your date right now?**_

He frowned. Date? His eyes widened and he cursed out. Had she seen him just now with Naruto and that girl? Shit. He quickly typed back.

**From: Sassy-cakes**

_**The dobe dragged me out on a 'double date' with Hinata's roommate.**_

_**.**_

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**Well, she sure looked like she was having fun.**_

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling her hurt tone through her words. He sighed, not knowing how to respond. After a few moments, he typed the first thing that came to mind.

**From: Sassy-cakes**

_**She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
**_

Sakura's response was instant.

**From: Queen Sakura**

_**Oh my God, Sasuke-kun, please do not quote an Arctic Monkeys' song. Just stop. Stop it right now.**_

Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

After her message, Sasuke had not responded to her for some time, probably insulted at her crack about his musical taste. She threw her phone down on her bed beside her and opened her textbook, rolling onto her stomach with a sigh. She chewed on the edge of her pencil eyes skimming her organized, highlighted notes. She was really getting into her notes on the phrases of a healing wound, when she heard faint music outside her window. Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to it, looking out into the darkness two floors down. She screamed.

Sasuke was stood out in the grass, holding up an old boombox over his head, his eyes staring at her window. Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)" was playing loudly on it. Sakura shoved her window open and leaned out.

Kami, Uchiha Sasuke was such hipster trash.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" She screamed, ignoring the possibility that she and his music could wake up some of her neighbors. Sasuke smirked, but maintained the music box over his head.

"Come down!" He called. Sakura rolled her eyes and slammed the window, grumbling as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Kami, he was practically _dripping_ with 80's movie references, low budget music and the definition of hipster. But she loved him anyways. She grumbled more curses to herself and trudged down stairs, slamming open the door to the apartment building, making her way around to the side of the building, where he was stood, music still blasting.

"You idiot!" She screamed at him and hit the stop button on the boom box, stopping the music. Sasuke set it down and looked at her, his lips opening.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. Sakura raised an eyebrow and shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling the wind picking up.

"For?" She questioned, not knowing if he was apologizing for _this_, or-

"Everything." She gaped and looked at him.

"H-Huh?" He bit his lip and turned his head away from her, his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"I-I was jealous. Because your attention was on other men, and not me-" She stepped forward, cupped his cheek, and pulled his face to her direction. Her lips found his this time, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands found her waist, and he kissed her back feverishly. She growled against his lips and pulled away, resting her forehead on his, her eyes shut.

"You're such a _dick._" She said curtly, and he laughed, dipping her and kissing her once more.

And then they rode away from her apartment building on the back of a lawn mower into the sunset, just like every cheesy 80's movie.

Sike.

* * *

_"Seriously though, Sasuke-kun, if you ever quote Arctic Monkeys again, I will leave you for Lee."_

_"Tch."_

* * *

**A/N: **I think I like the idea of a hipster Sasuke who does yoga, drinks Starbucks and listens to hipster music. It's quiet an entertaining picture. I KNOW I NEED TO CURB MY ENTHUSIASMS FOR DRABBLE AND CRACK AND HIPSTER SHIT. Help.


End file.
